This disclosure is related to installation of electrical components in building structures, more particularly, to installation of electrical boxes, low voltage devices and the like in existing building walls.
Electrical switches and receptacles require electrical boxes to meet existing electrical codes. In new house or building construction, boxes typically are attached to wall studs or joists before drywall or equivalent sheet material is applied to enclose the wall space. Openings can be cut in the sheet material to accommodate the boxes to be mounted in known positions.
For retrofitting applications that require addition of electrical or low voltage device access to pre-existing building walls at new locations, a certain experience and skill set is required for installation. A new opening must be made in the existing wall substrate. The electrical box or low voltage device must be securely attached to the wall substrate as there is no readily available opportunity to mount the box to a closed wall stud. Attachment of the box to the wall substrate is labor intensive.
A need thus exists for a device that can adequately support an electrical box or low voltage device at a new location of an existing wall substrate. Such device should facilitate installation, both in speed and ease of installation.